


In This Life

by GiftFicAttempts (HattieChats)



Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Monk falls into temptation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HattieChats/pseuds/GiftFicAttempts
Summary: A fic for my bud Melon.
Relationships: Tang Sanzang/Reader
Kudos: 2





	In This Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonslibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonslibrary/gifts).



The venerable monk finally fell asleep on your bed, you had to insist for him to even consider sitting in the space, much less him actually resting. You peeled off the warm cloth from his brow in exchange for a cool one, a breath came out after the action and his features turned soft once more.

“How long was he like this?” You asked, turning to his disciple as he sat against a wall. Your eyes glancing at the fur on the back of his hands before staring into the golden eyes.

“Two days,” he answered curtly, while you turned your attention back to Sanzang.

“It’s a good thing that you were passing by,” you commented. “Who knows how much longer he would have lasted without treatment.”

The monkey disciple seemed to tense up from the thought, his grip on the staff that leaned against him tightened.

“Right now he needs food, rest, and warmth,” you added on. “He should be back on his feet in a few days.”

The monk’s face twisted, as if he heard your words and was worried he was taking advantage of your kindness. You placed your hand on top of his own that had curled into the blanket. Hushed words left your lips, soon bringing Sanzang back to a content state.

“My master,” Wukong started out with, “do you like him?”

Blood rushed to your cheeks, you quickly pulled your hand away from the monk’s then turned to his disciple. Your eyes a bit wide with your mouth agape. “Why would you say such a thing?”

The monkey gave a grin at that. “I know such a look when I see it.”

You could only glance down at your hands and watch the fingers curl and twist over each other. “I would never-”

Wukong pressed his hand onto your shoulder, a laugh leaving him as he sat on his haunches next to you. “I expect neither of you to, as compassionate my master is, he is very devoted to the life he lives.”

Your shoulders slumped a bit from hearing that. You expected nothing less from the Tang monk, but still.

“He looks at you not so differently, maybe in a past life there was something.” Wukong pulled his hand off you after. The monkey soon walked out the room, probably to grab some fruit that he may have been craving.

You glanced at the sleeping monk, thinking of what his disciple said. It was a nice thought, your hand holding his own once more as you stared at his soft lips. You wondered if they were as soft as the peach blossoms in the beginning of spring before falling asleep at the edge of your bed. Fingers still threaded between one another.

A soft sound awoke you, pulling you up to look at Sanzang beginning to stir. You quickly went back to caring for the monk, switching out the cloth resting on his forehead then bringing a light meal for him once he was able to sit up.

“Were you here the entire night?” Sanzang asked while taking small sips of soup, he caught himself staring for too long then went back to the food.

“Yes,” you answered. “But I don’t mind, I’m more than happy to help you.”

You smiled at him once he looked away from the meal than at you, his lips parted slightly to speak but nothing came.

“I wish I could repay you for what you’ve done for me,” Sanzang managed to tell you a moment after.

“The honor is all mine,” you reassured. “Though, I would love to hear tales of your journey, that would be enough for me.”

You scooted closer to him, showing that you were willing to listen at this moment.

“Right now?” The monk questioned.

“As long as it’s not a problem,” you said, a slight tilt of the head to hear his thought on it.

Sanzang gave a nod then cleared his throat. “Very well,” he answered then started to tell you of his journey to the West.

You must have moved closer to him between each tale he told as you were now practically at his side, his fingers rubbing the prayer beads while remembering events of the journey. There was a moment of silence after he spoke of the encounter of three demons who disguised themselves as Taoist magicians and became royal advisors. How his disciple, Wukong, competed with them and brought their end shocked you to a degree.

“You’re alive, and all those monks are now free,” you reminded him. “I can’t imagine how else that would have gone.”

You looked at the Tang monk, his gaze seem to focus on your lips before staying back into your eyes. He leaned forward, only a bit, but that was enough of an invitation.

Lips pressed against each other, your hand holding his shoulder while the other curled at his neck. The monk broke the kiss, but only for air, then fell right back into the desire that was now clouding his mind. His hands held the sides of your face, the warm touch of his fingers rivaling the blush in your cheeks.

You wanted more, gently pushing Sanzang back and to the wall behind him. Your mouth opened against his, he was quick to mirror the action as his fingers began to lace in your hair.

Who knows how far it would have gone, if the monk’s disciple had not barged in unannounced.

“Master, I brought-!” The monkey paused at the scene ahead.

You both broke away, the warm bliss now washed away by the cold reality of what was happening.

“Wukong!” Sanzang shouted but the monkey was already gone.

The monk looked back at you, realizing what he was doing. His hands pulled away but still twitched with hesitation, you did the same and brought them to your lap. Both faces were flushed, eyes unable to meet, definitely smothering the embarrassing heat that pooled elsewhere.

The venerable monk spoke your name first, an apology soon spilling from his lips. You were just as quick to apologize back. At some point it turned to a laugh, albeit a bit awkward, it was clear there was no regret on either side of the matter.

You waved goodbye to the Tang monk on his horse, wishing him and his trio of disciples for the best.

In the distance, the monk brought the tips of his fingers to his lips, remembering just a hint of warmth you brought to them. A smile came across your face as he waved back with a farewell of his own.

Maybe you could reunite in the next life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this chapter is probably going to be the only one that's sfw. Anything after is nsfw, if I ever get around to writing it then posting it.


End file.
